Laß mich nicht allein!
by Ylinestra
Summary: Yamato verliert den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben und redet sich ein das er alles alleine schaffen kann. Doch irgendwann begreift er das alles nicht so einfach ist. In seiner neuen Klasse trifft er jemanden der ihm Trost spendet... Später Taito
1. The last goodbye

Autor: Ayashi  
  
E-Mail: Ayashi@web.de  
  
Titel: Laß mich nicht allein 1/?  
  
Warning: Depri, später Shonen Ai  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört nicht mir und ich mache auch keinen Profit damit. (Man, das war der kürzeste Disclaimer den ich je geschrieben habe... *löööl*)  
  
Kommentar: Nun ja, was soll ich dazu sagen? In dieser Fiction habe ich meine persönlichen Erlebnisse ein wenig verarbeitet. Ich habe mich damals fast genauso schlecht, nein ich habe mich genauso schlecht gefühlt wie Yama hier und ich tue es heute immer noch manchmal. Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, wenn niemand einen haben will, das kann ich euch sagen. Teilweise mußte ich beim schreiben selbst weinen, weil ich mich an all die schrecklichen Dinge die passiert sind erinnert habe. Aber das Leben muss schließlich weitergehen, auch wenn das nicht einfach ist. Meine Güte, jetzt werde ich schon wieder ganz deprimiert! Wuaah! Also, das ganze soll irgendwann mal Taito werden. Hauptsächlich dreht es sich darum, wie es Yama geht, wie er sich fühlt usw. Ich finde es echt schlimm so etwas erleben zu müssen und auch wenn Yama nur eine nicht existierende Figur ist, kann ich mich trotzdem sehr gut in ihn hineinversetzen. Zum Alter von Yamas Daddy: Ich hab keine Ahnung, also hab ich mir was ausgedacht. *schäm* So, jetzt aber genug von meinem Gesülze! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe, das mir mal wer nen Kommentar schreibt!  
  
~ Laß mich nicht allein! Prolog & Kapitel 1 ~  
  
Prolog:  
  
Warum lassen mich alle allein? Gott, warum tust du mir das an? Warum mußtest du ihn mir wegnehmen? Wen habe ich denn jetzt noch? Gut, er hat sich nie viel um mich gekümmert, aber wenn es darauf ankam, war er für mich da. Nun muss ich zu Mama und Takeru ziehen. Ob Mama mich wirklich will? Damals, bei der Scheidung wollte sie mich ja auch nicht, sondern T.K. Und Freunde, die für mich da sind habe ich auch nicht. Ich war und bin immer noch der einsame Wolf, der sich verkriecht. Aber jetzt wird alles anders werden. Wird es besser oder schlechter sein als mein altes Leben? Er fehlt mir... Lange habe ich nicht geweint, aber in dieser Situation kann ich es einfach nicht unterdrücken. Ich werde ihn niemals wiedersehen. Damit muss ich klarkommen, aber kann ich es auch? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber wie heißt es doch so schön: Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Nein, meine nicht. Mir wurde schon so viel Leid, so viele Schmerzen zugefügt, aber ich habe mich noch nie beklagt und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Ich werde versuchen, mein Leben weiter zu leben wie bisher. Ich muss stark sein, wie ich es noch nie gewesen bin...  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Langsam ging Yamato hinter seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder den schmalen Kiesweg entlang, vorbei an unzähligen Gräbern. Den Blick hatte er starr auf den Weg gerichtet, wollte sich nicht umsehen. Der Friedhof war so trostlos. Andere Menschen gesellten sich zu ihnen. Alle waren in schwarz gekleidet, genau wie Yamato selbst. Wut machte sich in ihm breit. // Jetzt wo er tot ist, kommen sie alle, vorher hielten sie es ja nie für nötig. Diese ganze verlogene Bagage! \\ Endlich kamen sie an. Ein riesiges Loch war aus der Erde gehoben worden und daneben hatte man den Sarg aus Eichenholz aufgebahrt. Ein riesiges Gesteck aus Schleierkraut und roten Rosen zierte den Deckel. An die Seiten waren riesengroße Kränze mit Schriftbändern gelehnt. 'Im Gedenken an unseren lieben Mann und Vater.' // Von Mama und Takeru. Lieber Mann... Das ich nicht lache! Wenn er doch so lieb war, warum hat sie sich dann scheiden lassen? \\ Daneben 'Wir werden dich alle vermissen' und sonstiges. // Diese verlogenen Verwandten. Immer müssen sie übertreiben! Für so etwas werfen sie ihr Geld aus dem Fenster, aber welches um ihn zu besuchen hatten sie nie! \\ Alle stellten sich nun um das Grab und der Pastor begann mit seiner Rede. "Liebe Angehörige, liebe Verwandte, Masaharu Ishida ist am Donnerstag im Alter von 36 Jahren nach einem schweren Unfall von uns gegangen. Gott hat ihm nun das ewige Leben geschenkt und ihn zu sich in den Himmel gerufen." // Ich glaub mir wird gleich schlecht. Wenn ich diese verlogenen Leute sehe, die nun weinen, obwohl sie ihn nicht einmal richtig kannten. \\ Yamato starrte nur ununterbrochen in das Loch, während der Pastor immer weiter sprach. "Heute nun sind wir hier zusammengekommen, um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Laßt uns beten." Unendlich lang kam dem Blonden diese Rede vor. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre auf der Stelle davon gerannt. Nachdem der Pastor geendet hatte, wurde der Sarg angehoben und langsam in das Loch hinuntergelassen. Der "Mann Gottes" nahm eine Schaufel mit Erde und sprach: "Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub." Seine Mutter tat es ihm gleich und warf einen Strauß rote Rosen hinterher. Yamato nahm keine Schaufel Erde, sondern warf einfach die schwarze Rose, die er mitgebracht hatte in das Loch. Die Blicke aller anderen ruhten auf ihm. Er vergoß keine einzige Träne. // Da können die lange warten. Ich will nicht vor anderen weinen, das ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ich darf nicht schwach sein! \\ Hinter sich hörte er leises Getuschel. Er konnte sich genau denken, was da gesprochen wurde. 'Ich verstehe diesen Jungen nicht.' 'Kein Wunder das den keiner außer dem Alten haben wollte.' Schwer mußte er sich zusammenreißen. // Nein, ich werde nichts sagen. Immer schön cool und gelassen bleiben. Ich darf mich nicht aufregen. \\ Langsamen Schrittes ging er wieder zu seiner Mutter. Takeru liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Yamato konnte das einfach nicht sehen. Er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder sehr. Sanft nahm er ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Der Jüngere klammerte seine Finger in das schwarze Hemd seines großen Bruders und schluchzte hinein. Leicht streichelte Yamato ihm über die ebenfalls blonden Haare, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Als Takeru den Kopf hob, lächelte sein Bruder ihm aufmunternd zu. Noch einmal sprach der Pastor ein Abschlußgebet, schüttelte seiner Mutter und anderen Verwandten die Hände und ging in Richtung des Gemeindehauses, in dem der "Leichenschmaus" stattfinden sollte. Die schwarz gekleidete Prozession folgte ihm. Yamato setzte sich so weit wie möglich von allen anderen weg, um sich ihre Gespräche nicht antun zu müssen. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie sie nun dort sitzen, sich die Bäuche vollschlagen und sich lachend unterhalten konnten. // Ich will nach Hause! Ich will endlich weg von diesen ganzen Idioten mit denen ich verwandt bin! \\ Doch sein stummer Wunsch wurde nicht erhört. Noch über eine Stunde mußte er dort mit seinen Verwandten sitzen. Endlich wollte seine Mutter aufbrechen. Auch sie sah mittlerweile leicht gestreßt aus, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Zum Abschied reichte sie jedem die Hand und bedankte sich. // Für was denn bedanken? Die sind doch gerne gekommen! So konnten sie sich wenigstens mal wieder umsonst den Bauch vollschlagen! \\ Mürrisch beobachtete Yamato diese Szene. Er wurde immer nur mit einem abschätzenden Blick oder einem Kopfschütteln bedacht. // Keiner macht sich die Mühe mich zu verstehen, aber soll mir egal sein! Ich komme auch allein klar! Ich brauche niemanden! \\ Endlich fuhren sie nach Hause. Natsuko sprach nicht ein Wort. Auch sie hatte nicht geweint, aber bei Erwachsenen schien das etwas anderes zu sein. // Wieso soll sie auch weinen? Sie hatte mit Papa doch gar nichts mehr zu tun. Und jetzt hat sie mich auch noch am Hals. Sie will mich doch gar nicht. \\ Immer noch stumm gingen sie hinauf zur Wohnung der Takaishis. Yamato fühlte sich total fehl am Platz, wollte viel lieber zurück in die alte Wohnung. Aber das ging ja nicht. Wie auch. In der Wohnung entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und hängte sie auf den Haken. Das hatte er sonst nie gemacht. Sonst hatte er sie einfach auf den Boden geworfen und sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Wenn er das hier machen würde, wäre seine Mutter nur böse. Still ging er in sein neues Zimmer. Dort standen seine Sachen, immer noch alle in Kartons verpackt. Er hatte bisher keine Lust gehabt sie auszupacken, oder besser gesagt war in ihm immer noch der Gedanke, das sein Vater zurückkommen und er wieder bei ihm wohnen würde. Tief in seinem Herzen wußte er zwar auch das es nicht so sein würde, aber er konnte es noch nicht realisieren. // Nein! Er kommt wieder! Er kommt wieder... Nein, tut er nicht... Warum verdammt noch mal? Warum... \\ Nun war es vorbei mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Die Tränen flossen nur so aus den ozeanblauen Augen. Schluchzend krallte er sich in sein Kissen. Er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, das er nun ganz allein war. Warum nur war dieser schreckliche Unfall passiert?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gelangweilt saß Yamato auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und zappte durch die Fernsehkanäle. // Man, heute läuft ja wieder nur scheiße! Na ja, ist eigentlich immer so! Wo Papa nur wieder bleibt? \\ Er erhob sich langsam und schlenderte zum Kühlschrank. Ein prüfender Blick wurde hinein geworfen, jedoch nur das Gesicht verzogen und die Tür wieder zugeknallt. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Genervt verdrehte der blonde Junge seine Augen, raffte sich aber dann doch auf nach dem Ding zu suchen. "Moshi moshi, Ishida Yamato." "Guten Tag, Herr Ishida." // Herr Ishida? Was soll das denn? \\ "Mein Name ist Dr. Kido. Ich bin der Oberarzt vom städtischen Krankenhaus." // Häh? Krankenhaus? \\ "Was ist passiert?" Instinktiv stellte Yamato diese Frage. "Es tut mir leid ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber ihr Vater, Herr Masaharu Ishida ist vor etwa einer Stunde aufgrund innerer Verletzungen gestorben." // Pa... Papa... ist TOT? NEIIIIIIN! Das... das... \\ "Hallo? Sind sie noch dran? Hallo?" "Ähm... ja." "Ich möchte sie bitten, einen Erwachsenen zu verständigen und seine Sachen abzuholen." "O... ok..." "Ach ja, da ist noch etwas... Möchten sie ihn noch einmal sehen?" // ...................... \\ "Ja..." "Gut. Auf wiederhören." TUT TUT TUT... "NEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Weinend brach Yamato an der Stelle zusammen an der er gestanden hatte. Der Hörer fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er weinte wie sein ganzes Leben noch nie. // Papa ist tot.... Neeeeeiiinnnn! Das... das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Warum...? Was ist nur passiert? \\ Mit der Faust schlug er gegen die Wand, bis seine Hand anfing zu bluten. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften, wurde einfach von der Trauer übermannt. Seine Hände waren immer noch zu Fäusten geballt und die Tränen flossen wie in Sturzbächen aus seinen Augen. Er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie sein Vater ihn am Morgen noch unsanft aus dem Bett geschmissen und in die Schule geschickt hatte. Und nun... tot. Nicht mehr da. Weg, und das für immer! Immer! "NEEEEIIIIIINNNNN!!" Wieder schrie Yamato, konnte nicht an sich halten. Eine Weile saß er immer noch weinend in der Ecke, nahm dann den Hörer wieder an sich. Wie in Trance wählte er die Nummer seiner Mutter. Es tutete, doch erstmal passierte nichts. Dann ein klicken in der Leitung.  
  
"Takaishi Natsuko. Hallo?" // Egal ob Mama mich weinen hört... \\ "Mama..." Mehr als ein schluchzendes Wispern kam nicht zustande. "Yamato? Was ist los? Ist irgendwas passiert?" "........" Ein Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit, so dass er nichts sagen konnte. "Yamato! Jetzt sag doch endlich was!" Er sammelte sich kurz und versuchte wieder etwas zu sagen. "Mama... Papa... er... er ist... t...tot...." Ruhe. Niemand sagte mehr etwas. Nur Yamatos Schluchzen war deutlich zu hören. "Yamato... Was... was ist passiert? Oh Yamato..." "Ich... ich weiß es nicht... Der... der Arzt hat nichts gesagt... Wir... müssen seine Sachen holen. Ich... ich habe gesagt, das *schluchz* ich ihn noch einmal... sehen... will..." "In Ordnung... Ich komme sofort zu dir! Yamato?" "Ja. Mama?" "Ja, was ist denn?" "Könntest... du bitte... Takeru mitbringen, ja?" "Was? Ist in Ordnung, wenn es dir hilft. Bis gleich dann!" "Ja... tschüss..."  
  
Aufgelegt. Kraftlos vom vielen weinen, legte er sich einfach auf den Boden. Sein Blick war absolut leer. Im Moment fühlte er nichts, dachte nichts. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder soweit gesammelt. // Allein... Niemand da... keiner. Immer... Niemand tröstet mich... allen egal... \\ Klare Gedanken konnte er auch jetzt noch nicht fassen. Wie auch. // Eine Stunde? Wie... wieso haben... haben die nicht eher angerufen? Wieso? \\ Ein Wunder das Yamato überhaupt die Türklingel bemerkte. Langsam stand er auf und schwankte zur Tür. Sein Anblick mußte ziemlich erbärmlich sein, aber in dem Moment war es ihm egal. Jetzt war er nicht der coole Rebell, jetzt war er nur ein gebrochener Junge, der den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und schon fiel ihm ein weinender T.K. in die Arme. Hinter ihm trat seine Mutter ein und schloß die Tür wieder. Yamato drückte den anderen blonden Jungen ganz fest an sich, klammerte sich an ihn, wie an eine rettende Insel für einen Schiffbrüchigen. // Er ist der einzige dem ich noch vertrauen kann, sonst habe ich wirklich niemanden mehr... \\ Einige Minuten standen sie nun so im Flur, bis sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten. Auch Yamatos Tränen hatten sich wieder ihren Weg die Wangen hinunter gesucht. "Onii-chan..." Der große Blonde streichelte seinem kleinen Bruder liebevoll über die ebenfalls blonden Haare. Mit einem Hüsteln machte sich Frau Takaishi nun bemerkbar. "Ähm, ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber wir sollten ins Krankenhaus fahren." Stumm nickten die beiden Jungen. Yamato zog sich seine Jacke an und folgte seiner Mutter schweigend aus der Wohnung. Auch im Auto redeten sie nicht. Im Krankenhaus meldeten sie sich an und kurz darauf erschien auch schon Dr. Kido. "Guten Tag! Sie sind Frau Ishida?" Natsuko schaute ihn entgeistert an. "Ich heiße nicht Ishida. Wir waren geschieden." Der Arzt schaute sie etwas peinlich berührt an. "Oh, bitte entschuldigen sie. Nun, Herr Ishida ist seinen inneren Verletzungen erlegen. Er wurde in einen Autounfall verwickelt. Zwei betrunkene Rowdys haben ein Rennen veranstaltet und der eine war zu sehr betrunken, so dass er..." Die Frau unterbrach ihn. "Ok, den Rest können wir uns denken. Wurden die beiden geschnappt?" Der Arzt schien kurz zu überlegen. "Nein, ich denke nicht... Sie haben Fahrerflucht begangen." // Was?? Papas Mörder laufen frei hier in der Gegend herum? Das... das darf nicht sein!! \\ Yamato hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sah aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment jemanden umbringen. Sein Bruder legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn wieder ein bißchen beruhigte. "So, kommen sie jetzt bitte mit mir, hier entlang." Die drei folgten dem Mann im weißen Kittel die Gänge entlang, bis sie vor einer großen gelben Tür angekommen waren. "Da wären wir. Sie wollten ihn noch einmal sehen?" Yamato nickte nur. Die Tür öffnete sich. Man konnte nur ein Bett sehen, das mit einem weißen Tuch abgedeckt war. // Bitte Gott, wenn du wirklich existierst, was ich zwar bezweifle, dann steh mir bei... \\ Der Arzt zog das Tuch zurück. Und da lag... "Papa..." Nur ein ganz leises Flüstern. Yamato trat in den Raum. Dieser Anblick war einfach schrecklich. Man konnte deutlich die Spuren des Unfalls an Gesicht und Armen feststellen. "Ich lasse sie dann alleine. Im Schwesternzimmer können sie sich die Papiere abholen." Dann war er weg. Yamato bekam überhaupt nichts mit. Er betrachtete weiter seinen Vater. Die Tränen liefen ohne jegliches Geräusch aus seinen Augen. Das Gesicht des Toten war aschfahl, fast grau. Um den Kopf hatte man ihm eine Mullbinde gebunden. Diese hielt Ober- und Unterkiefer zusammen, da der Mund sonst offen stehen würde. Sobald die Totenstarre eingetreten wäre, hätte man ihn nicht mehr schließen können. Frau Takaishi stand neben ihrem älteren Sohn, ging aber nach einem kurzen Augenblick wieder hinaus und T.K. war gar nicht erst hineingekommen. Yamato wollte schon aus der Tür gehen, da drehte er sich noch einmal um und legte sorgfältig das Tuch über den toten Körper seines Vaters. // Ruhe in Frieden, Vater... Ich... hab... hatte dich lieb... \\ Nun war es zu viel, Yamato konnte nicht mehr. So schnell er konnte, rannte er aus dem riesigen Betonklotz. Seine Mutter rief ihm noch hinterher, doch Yamato hörte nichts. Draußen setzte er sich auf eine Bank, zog seine Knie an, umschlang sie mit den Armen und schluchzte. Seine Hose war an den Knien schon völlig naß. Ein paar Minuten später kamen seine Mutter und sein Bruder ebenfalls heraus und sie fuhren zur Wohnung in der Yamato und sein Vater gewohnt hatten. Der blonde Junge verzog sich sofort in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf das Bett.  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
// Diese verdammten Rowdys! Sie sind schuld an Papas Tod! \\ Aber was sollte er schon gegen diese Leute unternehmen? Nichts, gar nichts... Konnte er doch auch nicht. Wieder liefen die Tränen mehr und mehr. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Er weinte, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Er mußte doch jetzt stark sein! Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Ja?" Nur ganz leise sagte er dieses Wort, seine Stimme wollte nicht so richtig. Takeru trat ein. Er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu trösten. // Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre mein kleiner T.K. schon erwachsener als ich. Ich bin so froh das er da ist. \\ Nie hätte er das zugegeben, aber Takeru wußte es auch so.  
  
Eine Woche später mußte er wieder zur Schule gehen. Da er jetzt in einem anderen Viertel wohnte, mußte er auch dort in die Schule gehen. Er kannte dort niemanden und niemand kannte ihn. // Wenigstens etwas. \\ Der Direktor führte ihn in seine neue Klasse, nachdem er sich im Sekretariat angemeldet hatte. Yamato ging es immer noch nicht besser als vor einer Woche auch schon. // Ich steh das schon durch, ich muss schließlich stark sein! \\ Der Direktor öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf ihn und den blonden Jungen. "O-hayo gozaimasu, Herr Direktor!" Alle begrüßten das Schuloberhaupt höflich. Der nickte ihnen zu, wandte sich dann an den Lehrer und sprach kurz mit ihm. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ging wieder. Der Klassenlehrer wandte sich nun an Yamato. "Hallo, mein Name ist Akiyama-sensei, ich bin dein neuer Klassenlehrer." Lächelnd hielt er Yamato seine Hand hin. // Ich will hier weg... Der ist doch nur so scheißfreundlich weil mein Vater gestorben ist... \\ Trotzdem wurde die Hand ergriffen und leicht geschüttelt. Dann drehte der Mann sich zur Klasse. "Begrüßt bitte euren neuen Mitschüler Yamato Ishida." Hier und da wurde ein morgen gemurmelt, ansonsten wurde er nur desinteressiert angeschaut. "Nun gut, da vorne neben Yagami ist noch ein Platz frei, setz dich da hin." Yamato tat wie ihm geheißen und schlurfte langsam zu seinem Platz. Dieser Yagami, ein Typ mit einer undefinierbaren braunen Wuschelfrisur und ebenso schokoladenbraunen Augen grinste ihn freundlich an. // Oh Gott, was ist das denn für einer??? Das kann ja heiter werden... \\ (Anm.: Irgendwie denkt Yama das am Anfang immer wenn er Ichi net kennt, oder?) Er setzte sich hin und der Unterricht ging weiter. Da er ja keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, mußte er diesen Yagami wohl oder übel fragen, was gemacht wurde. Yamato wollte ihn gerade fragen, da laberte der schon von selbst los. "Hallo, ich bin Yagami Taichi! Kannst mich aber ruhig Tai nennen. Also, im Moment machen wir gerade.... blablabla...." // Meine Güte, kann man den irgendwo abstellen? Von selbst hört er anscheinend nicht mehr auf. \\ Nachdem Yagami geendet hatte, konnte sich der blonde Junge endlich dem Unterricht widmen, auch wenn es ihn nicht sonderlich interessierte. Das Thema hatten sie nämlich in seiner alten Schule schon längst gehabt. Nach den ersten zwei Stunden klingelte es dann endlich zur Pause. Yamato setzte sich in einer der äußersten Ecken des Schulhofes auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt. // Endlich Ruhe... Niemand der mich vollabert... \\ "Hey Yamato!" // Oh nein! \\ "Hallo Taichi." wurde mehr geknurrt als gesagt. Der Braunhaarige pflanzte sich direkt neben ihn und sog die Luft ein. "Schöner Tag heut, nicht?" // Intelligenter geht's wohl nicht mehr, was? \\ "Hm..." Yamato hatte keine Lust richtig zu antworten. // Nein! Dieser Tag ist einfach nur zum kotzen! \\ "Sag mal Yama, oh ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder? Warum bist du eigentlich auf diese Schule gewechselt?" Innerlich erschrak der Blonde. Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? "Mein Vater ist gestorben und ich mußte zu meiner Mutter ziehen." Eigentlich wollte er seine Worte normal klingen lassen, aber er merkte wie sich wieder Tränen in seine Augen schlichen. Taichi schaute ihn mitleidig an. "Oh, das tut mir leid... Wirklich... Entschuldige das ich gefragt habe..." Betroffen senkte er den Kopf. // Ich scheine ihm ja wirklich leid zu tun... \\ "Macht nichts..." Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. // Verdammt, warum muss ich mich schon direkt am ersten Tag lächerlich machen? \\ Taichi hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Alles hätte Yamato erwartet, doch nicht das...  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT... 


	2. What do I feel?

Autor: Ayashi  
  
E-Mail: Ayashi@web.de  
  
Titel: Laß mich nicht allein! Kapitel 2 2/?  
  
Warning: Immer noch etwas depri, ab hier vielleicht schon leicht Shônen Ai, S*** bashing (ich kann es einfach nicht lassen..)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir und leider wird das auch immer so bleiben... *heul* Na ja... Und Geld krieg ich auch keins!! Kann ja nicht mal fragen: Haste ma ne Mark? Gibt ja bloß noch Euro... *schnief*  
  
Kommentar: So, der zweite Teil ist auch fertig. Ging recht schnell, ich weiß... Nach einem Streit mit meiner Mutter habe ich viel nachgedacht und dann nachts weiter geschrieben. Irgendwie kann ich besser denken wenn es dunkel und still ist... Na ja... Vorab möchte ich noch sagen, das ich es manchmal nicht so ganz schaffe bestimmte Gefühle rüberzubringen und mir das leid tut. Zu dem Telefongespräch von Yama mit dem Arzt im ersten Teil: Ja, es ist unrealistisch, dennoch ist es genauso passiert! Ich habe eins zu eins das Gespräch aufgeschrieben, das ich mit dem Arzt damals geführt habe. Das werde ich niemals vergessen können. Man sollte ja denken, das wenigstens versucht wird ein wenig taktvoller zu sein. Gut, ich war 16, aber ich denke das heißt noch lange nicht das man in dem Alter wie eine Erwachsene behandelt werden sollte. In manchen Dingen vielleicht schon, aber bei sowas sicher nicht! Das Lied heißt übrigens "Again someday" und ist von Blackmore's Night. Ich fand den Text und die den Kommentar dazu so passend: For those who have left us... Außerdem habe ich dieses Lied viel gehört, weil es mir dann irgendwie besser ging... Ok, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte maddle und Ishidagirl und möchte mich herzlich bei den beiden für ihre lieben Kommentare bedanken! Und bei maddle noch einmal besonders, weil sie eine der wenigen war, die mir mal richtig zugehört haben. Das Gespräch hat mir sehr geholfen! Und zu guter Letzt meiner Mutter, ohne die ich diese ganze schwere Zeit niemals durchgestanden hätte. Sie hat mich aus einem riesigen schwarzen Loch herausgezogen, in dem ich mich fast verloren hätte. Außerdem möchte ich mich bedanken, das sie mein ganzes bisheriges Leben an meiner Seite war und mir immer geholfen hat so gut sie konnte! Auch wenn ich es ihr nicht oft zeige, liebe ich sie doch sehr und weiß genau das ich ohne ihre Hilfe nie das erreicht hätte, was ich jetzt erreicht habe. Wir hatten nicht immer eine einfache Mutter- Tochterbeziehung, aber was ist schon einfach?  
Kapitel 2  
  
Zaghaft wurde die Hand gehoben und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht des Blondhaarigen gewischt. Der ließ diese Prozedur verwundert über sich ergehen. // Warum ist er bloß so nett zu mir? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht! \\ "Nicht weinen... Es wird alles wieder gut..." Yamato fühlte wie der Braunhaarige ihn in seine Arme zog und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. // Warum hatte ich bloß solche Vorurteile? Er ist so nett und freundlich zu mir und obwohl er mich nicht mal 2 Stunden kennt, nimmt er mich in seine Arme um mich zu trösten, als wüßte er genau was ich denke, was ich fühle... \\ Leicht krallte er sich an das T-Shirt seines Gegenübers und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. // Ich brauche niemanden... nein... ich brauche doch jemanden... alleine kann ich es nie schaffen stark zu werden... Ja, werden denn ich war nie wirklich stark... \\ Langsam löste er sich wieder von Taichi und senkte den Blick beschämt zu Boden. "Danke..." Ganz leise murmelte er dieses Wort, doch Yagami verstand es trotzdem. "Keine Ursache, Yama." Sanft lächelte er den Blonden an. // Warum ist er bloß so nett zu mir? Eigentlich war ich doch sehr unfreundlich zu ihm... \\ Zaghaft hob Yamato den Kopf und blickte den Braunhaarigen an. "Ich... es tut mir leid das ich eben so unfreundlich zu dir war. Eigentlich habe ich es gar nicht verdient das du so nett zu mir bist..." Taichi schaute ihn etwas geschockt an. "Sag doch nicht sowas! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie habe ich gemerkt das dich etwas bedrückt. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel das du unfreundlich warst. Ich wäre bestimmt nicht anders." Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden. "Danke Taichi, vielen Dank!" Der reichte ihm die Hand um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. "Nenn mich einfach Tai, das tun alle meine Freunde!" // Gehöre ich denn zu deinen Freunden??? \\ Als hätte der Braunhaarige seine Gedanken geahnt, drehte er sich wieder zu Yamato. "Das heißt... wenn du mein Freund sein willst..." Irgendwie lag ein flehender Unterton in seiner Stimme. Yamatos Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, das jemand mit ihm befreundet sein wollte. // Ist jetzt die Zeit des Alleinseins vorbei? \\ Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das er weiß Gott schon seit dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr gelächelt hatte nickte Yamato. Taichi erwiderte dieses und zog ihn in Richtung Schule, denn es hatte gerade wieder zum Unterricht geläutet. Yamato war froh, das er neben Taichi sitzen durfte. Der Rest seines ersten Tages an der neuen Schule ging recht schnell vorbei. Gerade als er das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte, hängte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen an seinen Arm und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. "Hallo Yamato, ich bin Sora! Hast du eine Freundin?" Yamato starrte dieses Etwas, das da an ihm hing mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. // Als wenn ich keine anderen Probleme hätte! Was interessieren mich Mädchen??? \\ Gerade da kam Taichi auf sie zu. "Verschon doch bitte den armen Yamato mit deinem Gesülze, Takenouchi!" Sora blickte ihn mißbilligend an. "Ach Yagami, unser Oberidiot! Bist wohl neidisch, was? Mit dir will doch sowieso niemand was zu tun haben! Du siehst doch aus wie ein Wischmopp!" Triumphierend streckte sie die Nase in die Luft. // Habe ich gerade richtig gehört? Sie beleidigt Taichi? Ich muss etwas tun! Er ist der einzige Freund den ich habe, den ich je hatte! Er war aufrichtig nett zu mir, jetzt bin ich dran mich zu revanchieren! \\ "Takenouchi? So heißt du doch?" "Ja, Yamilein, aber du kannst mich ruhig Sora-chan nennen!" Angewidert blickte er zu ihr hinunter. "Den Teufel werd ich! Laß gefälligst Taichi in Ruhe, du angemalte, rothaarige Schnepfe! Hat er dir irgendwas getan? Und mich laß gefälligst auch in Ruhe! Ich will keine Freundin und wenn, ganz bestimmt NICHT dich!" Entgeistert starrte das Etwas ihn an. Sie machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, schloß ihn dann aber doch wieder, drehte sich um und verschwand. // Die sah aus wie eine Kuh die muhen will... \\ Yamato mußte erstmal tief Luft holen. Taichi neben ihm grinste breit. "Der hast du's aber ganz schön gegeben!" Darauf grinste auch der Blonde ein bißchen schief. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Freunde beleidigt, das ist alles." Der Braunhaarige schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. // Ist wohl seine Art sich zu bedanken... \\ Gemächlich schlenderten die beiden aus dem Schulgebäude. Vor dem Eingang blieben sie wieder stehen. "In welche Richtung musst du, Yama?" "Nach rechts." Taichi lächelte wieder. "Gut ich auch, dann können wir ja ein Stück zusammen gehen." Schweigend gingen sie die Straße entlang. Schließlich unterbrach Taichi die Stille. "Sag mal, hast du heute schon was vor? Ich hab zwar Fußball, aber das kann ich mal ausfallen lassen." // Würde er das extra für mich tun? \\ "Tut mir leid Tai, aber ich möchte ein bißchen allein sein... Bitte sei nicht böse..." Yagami lächelte ihn an. "Ach was! Deswegen doch nicht! Ich kann dich gut verstehen, ich dachte bloß, das es du vielleicht mal raus solltest. Gomen!" // Bei jeden anderen wäre ich jetzt ausgerastet, wenn er gesagt hätte, das er mich versteht... Bei ihm ist irgendwie alles anders... \\ "Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen... Du hast ja recht, aber laß mir noch etwas Zeit..." Betroffen senkte er den Kopf. Taichi setzte seinen Rucksack ab und kramte darin herum. Er förderte Zettel und Stift zu Tage und fing auch gleich an etwas aufzuschreiben. Dann reichte er Yamato den Zettel. "Hier, das ist meine Telefonnummer. Wenn irgendwas ist, oder du einfach nur reden möchtest..." Verlegen blickte er zur Seite. Yamato nahm den Zettel und stopfte ihn in seine Hosentasche. "Danke Tai, du bist echt der beste Freund den man haben kann!" Mit diesem Satz erntete er wieder ein Lächeln von seinem Gegenüber. Nach ein paar Augenblicken, wo sie sich einfach nur schweigend ansahen, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. An der nächsten Kreuzung blieben sie wieder stehen um sich über die Richtung zu besprechen. Beide mußten lächeln, als sie feststellten das sie fast nebeneinander wohnten. Lediglich ein Haus lag dazwischen. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden und gingen jeweils nach Hause.  
  
Als Yamato die Tür aufschloß und eintrat, bemerkte er, das sowohl seine Mutter als auch Takeru bereits zu Hause waren. Die beiden sprachen gerade miteinander. Noch schienen sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die Küchentür war nur angelehnt. "Ach mein kleiner T.K... Was sollen wir bloß mit deinem großen Bruder machen? Ich weiß das er denkt wir verstehen nicht wie er sich fühlt und das kann ich ihm auch nicht verübeln... Aber ich will ihm doch helfen... Ich will nicht, das er denkt, das er mir zur Last fällt..." Fest drückte sie ihren jüngeren Sohn an sich. "Ach Mama... Ich weiß doch auch nicht... Ich hab ihn doch auch lieb und ich will nicht das er traurig ist..." Eine Träne kullerte dem kleinen Blondschopf aus dem rechten Auge. Yamato traute seinen Ohren nicht... // Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich... Und ich hatte diese Vorurteile... Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid... So leid... \\ Die Tränen liefen ihm nur so aus den Augen und er ließ sich an der Wand hinabgleiten. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und seine Mutter trat hinaus. Als sie ihren Sohn an der Wand lehnen und weinen sah, erschrak sie sehr. "Yamato... hast du... alles gehört?" Der nickte nur, stand auf und fiel seiner Mutter in die Arme. "Mama... es tut mir so leid, wenn ich dir Kummer gemacht habe... Das wollte ich nicht... Ich... ich bin so verzweifelt seit Papa tot ist... Ich dachte... du... du willst mich nicht, weil du damals auch lieber T.K. wolltest... Es tut mir so schrecklich leid..." Schluchzend vergrub er den Kopf an der Schulter, der Frau, die er jetzt schon um einen halben Kopf überragte. Behutsam streichelte diese ihm über den Rücken. "Psst, ist ja gut... Glaub mir, alles wir wieder gut Yamato, ist schon o.k..." Schniefend blickte der seine Mutter an und versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln. "Danke..." Takeru hatte die ganze Zeit im Türrahmen gelehnt und die Szene beobachtet. Auch ihm liefen mittlerweile die Tränen aus den Augen. Er lief auf seinen großen Bruder zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Ach Onii-chan... Ich will nicht das du traurig bist..." // Oh mein kleiner T.K... Es tut mir so leid das ich dich zum weinen gebracht habe, das wollte ich doch nicht... Ich muss dich doch beschützen... \\ Mit der linken Hand wischte Yamato seinem kleinen Bruder die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Nicht weinen... alles wird wieder gut..." Leicht fuhr er durch die blonden, kurzen Haare. Natsuko reichte den beiden Taschentücher und lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu. "So, das Essen ist gleich fertig. Kommt und setzt euch hin." Die beiden taten wie ihnen geheißen und setzen sich an den runden Küchentisch. Die Küche hier war um einiges größer als die in der Wohnung seines Vaters. Wenn er zu Besuch war, war ihm das nie so aufgefallen... Auch sein Zimmer war größer als das Alte... // Ich sollte aufhören alles zu vergleichen... \\ Bevor Yamato weiter in Gedanken versinken konnte, stellte seine Mutter eine riesige Schüssel Spaghetti auf den Tisch. Yamato mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Das war sein Lieblingsessen, das einzige was sein Vater kochen konnte ohne alles anbrennen zu lassen. So schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand das Lächeln auch wieder. Seufzend lud er sich eine kleine Portion mit ein wenig Hackfleischsoße auf den Teller und begann zu essen. Irgendwie hatte er keinen besonderen Hunger, aber er wollte seiner Mutter nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. So aß er brav seinen Teller leer. Zum Nachtisch gab es wie immer Schokoladenpudding. Den hatte Yamato seither jeden Tag gegessen, wenn es ihm richtig schlecht ging. Und wenn nicht, dann Schokoladeneis oder einfach Schokolade so. Sein Vater hatte immer unheimlich gern Schokolade gegessen. (Ist bei mir wirklich so! An manchen Tagen verschlinge ich Unmengen von Schokolade... Irgendwie geht es mir dann immer ein wenig besser.) Er vermißte ihn ja so... Nachdem er seinen Pudding zu Ende gelöffelt hatte, verzog er sich in sein Zimmer um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Die waren schnell erledigt, denn er war ja einigermaßen gut in der Schule. Nachdenklich starrte er auf die Uhr. Erst 17 Uhr. Er schnappte sich seine Gitarre und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Mittlerweile sah es auch nicht mehr so trostlos in seinem neuen Zimmer aus, da er sich endlich dazu aufgerafft hatte seine Kartons auszupacken. Er fing an ein paar Akkorde zu spielen, bis er eine kleine Melodie hatte. Passend zu dem Text den er vor ein paar Tagen in einer seiner häufigen sentimentalen Phasen geschrieben hatte:  
  
Now you're gone We're left to carry on Though the night seems twice as long And here within my heart I don't feel very strong But we will meet again  
  
Now you're gone We're left to carry on In the wind I hear your song With every passing hour I'm feeling more alone But we will meet again Someday...  
  
Leise begann er zu singen und dabei die Melodie zu spielen. Dabei traten ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen ohne das er es unterdrücken konnte. // So viel wie ich geweint habe, dürfte ich eigentlich keinen einzigen Tropfen Flüssigkeit mehr im Körper haben... \\ Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er schon wieder auf zu spielen, da er einfach nicht mehr konnte. Er legte die Gitarre zur Seite und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür. Schnell wischte Yamato sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen um seine Tränen zu verbergen und versuchte dann mit so wenig wie möglich zitternder Stimme ein "Herein" zustande zu kriegen. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Takeru trat ein. Verlegen sah er seinen Bruder an und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett. "Das Lied... Es war wunderschön, Onii-chan... Könntest... könntest du es noch einmal spielen?" Yamato mußte beim Anblick seines kleinen Bruders lächeln. "Sicher Otouto-chan, für dich doch immer." Wieder nahm er seine Gitarre und begann zu spielen. Dabei mußte er sich sehr schwer zusammenreißen um nicht wieder zu weinen. Er dachte daran, das er seinem kleinen Bruder damit eine Freude machte und sogleich fiel es ihm leichter. Als er geendet hatte, stand Takeru wieder auf. Er bedankte sich und ließ seinen Bruder dann wieder allein. Der lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er bemerkte den Zettel, der sich in der einen Tasche befand und zog ihn heraus. // Ach ja, von Taichi... \\ Lange betrachtete er den Zettel. Noch nie hatte er einen Freund gehabt. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt nicht mehr so allein wie vorher. Er mußte sich selbst eingestehen, das er allein nie wirklich glücklich war, aber auch nichts getan hatte um diesen Zustand zu ändern. Die meiste Zeit hatte er allein in der Wohnung verbracht. Yamato hatte nie Freunde gehabt, da alle ihm aus dem Weg gingen. Für sie wirkte er immer kalt und unnahbar. Er hatte sich immer gesagt das er niemanden außer seinem Vater brauchen würde, doch jetzt, wo der nicht mehr war bröckelte seine coole Fassade mehr und mehr. Niemals hätte er sich normalerweise die Blöße gegeben wie heute in der ersten Pause. Und schon gar nicht vor einem Fremden wie Taichi. Doch jetzt war er froh darüber. Er hätte sich früher nicht so verschließen dürfen. Aber was brachte ihm das schon, zu wissen was er früher nicht hätte tun sollen? Früher war vorbei, für immer und ewig. Er lebte jetzt, hier in der Gegenwart und nicht in der Vergangenheit. Er sollte sich lieber über seine Zukunft Gedanken machen, als über die Vergangenheit zu sinnieren. Denn so konnte es schließlich nicht weitergehen. Wenn er sich weiterhin verschloß würde er Taichi bestimmt wieder verlieren, seinen einzigen Freund. Wie gerne würde er mit ihm über seine Wünsche und Gedanken sprechen, aber er wollte ihn nicht damit belasten. Wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen, obwohl er es ihm selbst angeboten hatte. Was der Braunhaarige wohl gerade machte? Sollte er nicht vielleicht doch? Hm... Gerne würde er jetzt mit ihm sprechen, doch ob er überhaupt Zeit hatte? Eine Weile dachte er noch darüber nach, dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche. "Mama? Darf ich mal telefonieren?" Überrascht drehte sich seine Mutter zu ihm um. "Wen willst du denn anrufen?" Yamato schaute verlegen nach unten. "Öhm... einen Freund... aus der Schule." Lächelnd reichte Natsuko ihm das Telefon. Sie freute sich, wenn ihr Sohn Freunde gefunden hatte. "Na klar! Hier." Der Blonde bedankte sich und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wählte Taichis Nummer. Doch sogleich legte er wieder auf. Er traute sich einfach nicht, hatte einfach zu große Angst auf Ablehnung zu stoßen. Immer wieder wählte er und legte dann auf. Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen. Im Hörer tutete es und dann klingelte es. 1 mal, 2 mal, 3 mal, 4 mal und immer noch ging niemand ans Telefon. Nach dem 5. Klingeln wollte er schon auflegen, doch plötzlich ging doch jemand ans Telefon. "Moshi moshi, Yagami?" Einmal schluckte Yamato, bevor er antwortete. "Guten Tag Frau Yagami. Hier ist Ishida Yamato. Ist Taichi da?" Puh... "Tut mir leid, Yamato, er ist beim Fußball." // Ach ja, das hat er ja heute nach der Schule gesagt... Ich Depp... \\ "Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" Kurz wurde überlegt. "Nein, nicht nötig. Können sie mir vielleicht sagen wo das Training stattfindet? Ich wohne erst seit kurzem hier." "Aber natürlich. Das Training ist auf dem Sportplatz der Schule." "Vielen Dank, Frau Yagami! Auf Wiederhören." "Nichts zu danken! Sayonara Yamato." Klick. Das Gespräch war beendet. Aber warum verdammt noch mal hatte er gefragt wo das Training war? Wollte er etwa dahingehen? Er hatte Tai doch gesagt, das er allein sein wollte... Er konnte doch nicht einfach dort auftauchen, was würden Tais Freunde denn denken? Aber andererseits gehörte er ja jetzt auch zu Taichis Freunden. Hach, schon wieder so eine Zwickmühle! Er mußte hier raus, frische Luft schnappen! Schnell sagte er noch seiner Mutter Bescheid, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an und war verschwunden. Ziellos lief er durch die Straßen. Irgendwann war er dann doch ganz ungewollt zur Schule gelaufen. Hatten ihm seine Gedanken mal wieder ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Ts... Sollte er denn nun auch zum Sportplatz gehen? Schon vom Schultor aus konnte er Geschrei und eine Pfeife hören. Außerdem das Gekreische von Mädchen. Die gingen wohl immer zum Fußballtraining. Ob diese Takenouchi wohl auch da war? Hoffentlich nicht... Langsam ging er in Richtung des Platzes. Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter, je näher er kam. Jetzt konnte er auch etwas erkennen. Etwa fünf bis zehn Mädchen standen am Feldrand und kreischten vor sich hin. Und 20 Jungen rannten dem Ball hinterher. // Als wenn ich nicht wüßte wie man Fußball spielt... \\ Als er noch näher kam, konnte er Taichi sehen. Der lief mit nacktem Oberkörper über das Spielfeld und versuchte denn Ball zu bekommen. Die ganzen Mädchen kreischten seinen Namen, immer wieder. // Tai scheint ja unheimlich beliebt zu sein... \\ War das etwa Neid, der da aus ihm sprach? Nein, bestimmt nicht... Er gönnte es Taichi sehr. Sollte er ganz hingehen? Nicht das noch jemand dachte, er würde genau wie die Mädchen Taichi hinterher kreischen... Wäre ja noch schöner! Yamato ging doch zum Feld, setzte sich jedoch etwas abseits auf eine der Bänke die dort standen. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete er Tai. Er starrte ihn regelrecht an. War er denn noch ganz dicht? Wohl eher nicht so... Starrte hier seinen besten Freund an, einen Jungen! Als wenn er eins von diesen dummen pubertierenden Mädchen wäre! Aber eines mußte er zugeben, Taichi sah nicht schlecht aus. So wie der Schweiß jetzt über seine gebräunte Haut lief, über seine Bauchmuskeln... Mein Gott Yamato! Trotzdem mußte er lächeln... Taichi hatte es wirklich geschafft ihn abzulenken... Wenn er den Braunhaarigen sah, fühlte Yamato sich fröhlicher als sonst. Taichis Ausstrahlung zog ihn total in ihren Bann. Aber was hatten diese Gefühle zu bedeuten? Diese Gefühle, die ihn sogar manchmal seine Trauer vergessen ließen...  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT... 


	3. Do you love me?

Autor: Ayashi  
  
E-Mail: Ayashi@web.de  
  
Titel: Laß mich nicht allein! Kapitel 3+3b 3/?  
  
Warnung: Öhm... bissl Shonen Ai, S*** bashing (Ja, ich tue es schon wieder!)  
  
Disclaimer: Och nö, keinen Bock drauf... Steht schon in den anderen Teilen!  
  
Kommentar: Nun ja... hat ziemlich lange gedauert, ich weiß... Hatte viel in der Schule zu tun und so. Hoffe ihr seid nicht böse und wollt trotzdem wissen wie es weitergeht. Ach ja: Yama ist 14. Ich weiß, das manches sich nicht danach anhört. In der Serie wirkt er schon so erwachsen, also dachte ich das ich das Alter beibehalte. Und zu Takeru: Hat eben mal ne kindische Ader... ^^' Ok, sonst gibt es eigentlich nichts dazu zu sagen... Ach doch: Ich denke das es noch einige Teile geben wird, wieviele kann ich aber noch nicht sagen. Kapitel 3b ist aus der Sicht Taichis. Ich hab mir überlegt das ich jetzt öfter so einen Zwischenteil einschiebe. Dann versteht man besser, wie es ihm bei der ganzen Sache geht. So, nun wünsch ich euch viel Spass!  
  
Widmung: Immernoch ishidagirl, maddle und meine Ma.  
  
Grüße: So, an dieser Stelle grüße ich mal alle Mitglieder des Taito Clubs! Tut mir echt leid, das ich nicht sooft im Forum usw. sein kann, habe ja keinen eigenen I-net Anschluss. Aber ich werde versuchen mehr zu posten! Versprochen!  
Kapitel 3  
  
Diese Gefühle ähnelten denen die er für seinen kleinen Bruder empfand, waren aber doch total anders. Yamato asozierte diese Gefühle als Freundschaft. Wie sollte er auch wissen, wie sich soetwas anfühlte? Er hatte ja vorher nie Freunde gehabt. Ausserdem, was hätte es anderes sein können? Ein bißchen sinnierte er noch vor sich hin, bis er merkte, das ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Als Yamato den Kopf hob blickte er in zwei große schokoladenbraune Augen. Erst wusste er nicht wo er sie zuordnen sollte, doch dann fing sein Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten. 'Taichi' "Hallo Yama! Was tust du denn hier?" Verlegen kratzte sich der Blonde am Hinterkopf. "Na ja, du hast doch gesagt ich kann dich anrufen... und als deine Mutter meinte du bist nicht da..." Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf Yamatos Gesicht. Taichi strahlte ihn an. "Ich freu mich das du da bist! Warte kurz, ich gehe duschen und mich umziehen, dann machen wir was!" Kaum zu Ende gesprochen war er auch schon zur Umkleidekabine geflitzt, einen verblüfften Yamato zurücklassend. // Tz... \\ Der schüttelte den Kopf und musste wieder einmal über die quirlige Art des Braunhaarigen schmunzeln. Dieser Taichi... Kaum 10 Minuten später war der Braunhaarige auch schon fertig und sie zogen los. Eine Zeit schwiegen sie, wie auch schon heute auf dem Nachhauseweg. "Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden, Yamato?" Der Angesprochene erschrak ein wenig. So ernst hatte er Tai noch nicht gesehen. Gut, er kannte ihn auch nur kurz, aber er hätte sich nicht vorstellen könne, das er mal nicht lachte. "Hm?" Der Braunhaarige blieb stehen. "Na du wolltest doch mit mir reden, deswegen hast du angerufen, nicht wahr?" Yamato senkte den Kopf. "Ja." Nur ganz leise antwortete er. Wieso machte dieser Typ ihn nur so schwach? Gegenüber allen konnte er seine coole Aura aufrecht erhalten, nur bei Tai klappte das nicht. Wieder schwiegen sie. Nach einer Weile kamen sie im Park an und setzten sich auf eine Bank an den kleinen See. Es dämmerte bereits, aber das störte die beiden nicht im geringsten. "Also...?" Der Blonde schluckte schwer. Dann begann er Taichi die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Von dem Telefonat, dem Besuch im Krankenhaus und der Beerdigung. Davon, das seine Eltern geschieden waren und er sich allein fühlte. Wieder schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Verdammt, er wollte doch nicht mehr weinen! Taichi hört ihm aufmerksam zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Er merkte sehr wohl, wie schwer es Yamato fiel darüber zu sprechen. Wieder wurde dieser in die Arme seines Gegenübers gezogen und fest gedrückt. Der Blonde spürte die Wärme die von Taichi ausging und drückte sich fester an ihn. Wieder überkamen ihn diese eigenartigen Gefühle. Und zugleich kamen alle Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Dieses schreckliche Bild seines toten Vaters. Das hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht wieder losgelassen und verfolgte ihn sogar bis in seine Träume. Wie ein Häufchen Elend hing er nun in Taichis Armen, der ihn festhielt und ihm über die weichen blonden Haare strich. "Psst Yama. Ich bin ja jetzt für dich da. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, das verspreche ich dir!" Diese Worte Taichis lösten nur noch ein größeres Schluchzen in Yamato aus. // Taichi... Danke... \\ "Da... danke..." Der Braunhaarige drückte ihn nur noch fester. Langsam hob Yamato den Kopf und lächelte Tai zaghaft aus verweinten, blauen Augen an. Taichis Miene war ernst, aber die braunen Augen lächelten ihm aufmuntert zu. // Ich... ich muss nie wieder allein sein? \\ Yamato konnte immer noch nicht richtig fassen, was der Braunhaarige ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. // Er kennt mich noch nicht mal einen Tag und dann verspricht er mir sowas! \\ "Tai... warum? Warum kümmerst du dich um mich? Du kennst mich doch nicht mal richtig!" Überrascht blickte der Braunhaarige seinen Freund an. "Weil ich dich mag und weil ich dir helfen will. Bedarf es immer eines Grundes, jemandem zu helfen?" Yamato konnte ihn nicht anblicken. // So sehr mag er mich? \\ "Ich weiß nicht..." Sanft hob Taichi das Kinn des Blonden an und zwang ihn somit ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Braucht es nicht..." Wie gebannt starrte Yamato in diese dunklen schokobraunen Augen. Sie zogen ihn so dermaßen in ihren Bann, das selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte er den Blick nicht abwenden hätte können. //Was tun wir hier denn bloss?? \\ Langsam bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu. Millimeter um Millimeter. Doch die traute Zweisamkeit wurde jäh gestört. Ein rothaariges Etwas sprang aus einem nahegelegenen Busch. "Iih, ihr seid ja so abartig! Das werde ich allen erzählen! Ishida und der Wischmopp sind schwul!" Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander. "Och nö... Takenouchi... Verschon uns mit deinem Scheiß!" Taichi verdrehte bloss genervt die Augen. Immer noch kreischend entfernte sich das Ätzweib von den beiden. //Schwul? Ich? So ein Quatsch! Als wenn ich was mit Taichi hätte! Er ist nur mein bester Freund!\\ Beide schauten sich etwas merkwürdig an. Dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Diese belämmerte Ziege! Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Als Yamatos Blick auf die Uhr fiel erschrak er. //Schon so spät???\\ "Du Taichi... Ich muss langsam nach Hause, sonst machen sich Mama und Takeru Sorgen." Sie blickten sich an. "Vielen Dank das du mir zugehört hast." Tai lächelte. "Keine Ursache. Du weißt ja, ich bin für dich da!" Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Yamatos Wangen. "Ja..." Er konnte Taichi nicht ansehen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Wange. Ein flüchtiges Streicheln, dann war sie auch schon wieder weg. "Wir sehen uns in der Schule." Schon war Taichi weggerannt, einen perplexen Yamato zurücklassend. //........\\ Langsam hob dieser seine Hand und fuhr die Stelle nach an der ihn vor kurzem noch Taichis Hand berührt hatte. Warum nur hatte diese kleine Berührung ihm solch ein Kribbeln durch den Körper gejagt? Langsam ging er nach Hause. Als die Wohnungstür hinter ihm ins Schloß fiel, kam auch schon seine Mutter angerannt. "Yamato! Wo warst du solange? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt?" Der Blonde bekam das nur ansatzweise mit, weil er immer noch seinen Gedanken nachhing. Plötzlich klatschte es und sein Kopf flog leicht zur Seite. Mit weit augerissenen Augen starrte er seine Mutter an, die ihm soeben eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Genau auf die Wange über die Taichi ihm vor Kurzem noch gestreichelt hatte. Taichi... "Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Dir hätte sonstwas passieren können!" Mittlerweile schrie seine Mutter. Immer noch hatten die vom Schock erfüllten Augen sich nicht abgewendet. Frau Takaishi standen die Tränen in den Augen. Plötzlich fiel sie ihrem Sohn um den Hals. "Ich... es tut mir so leid... Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen. Ich hatte nur solche Angst um dich, weißt du..." Beruhigend streichelte ihr Sohn ihr über den Rücken. "Schon gut Mama. Ich versteh dich ja." Dann ließ er sie los und ging in sein Zimmer. Trotz der Ohrfeige hatte er immer noch das Gefühl Taichis Hand an seiner Wange zu spüren. Wieso nur kam der ihm bloss andauernd in den Sinn? Nahm er sich etwa so zu Herzen was diese olle Takenouchi von sich gab? Schwul? Er doch nicht! Obwohl er zugeben musste, das er sich in gewisser Weise zu dem braunen Wuschelkopf hingezogen fühlte. Schon seit dem Taichi ihn das erste Mal getröstet hatte, war er von ihm fasziniert. Aber doch nur weil er seine Unbeschwertheit bewunderte, oder? ODER? //Ich sollte echt aufhören über so einen Mist nachzudenken...\\ Langsam ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken, mit den Gedanken immernoch bei Taichi. Warum behauptete diese Schnepfe das überhaupt? Gut, sie hatten sich umarmt, was Jungen untereinander normalerweise nicht taten, aber na und?? Deshalb gleich schwul? Bestimmt nicht! //Genau das ist es, das war es was sie zu diesem Trugschluß gebracht hat.\\ Was würde seine Mutter denn von ihm denken wenn er schwul wäre? Ob sie das überhaupt akzeptieren würde? Schon wieder! Was wäre wenn, aber es ist doch gar nicht! Yamato raufte sich die Haare. War ja echt nicht zum aushalten! Was hätte sein Vater wohl dazu gesagt? Nein, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. //Papa... Wenn ich es doch nur irgendwie ungeschehen machen könnte...\\ Yamato beschloss schlafen zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er ja dann endlich diesen ganzen Mist vergessen. Schnell zog er sich aus und legte sich unter die Bettdecke. Fünf Minuten später war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen schrillte der laute Wecker ihn aus dem Schlaf. Obwohl er lange und fest geschlafen hatte war er totmüde. Alles wäre jetzt besser als Schule gewesen. Obwohl er dann endlich wieder Taichi sehen würde. Wah! Jetzt suchten ihn diese Gedanken schon am frühen Morgen heim, schrecklich! Träge stand er auf, ging ins Bad und duschte erst einmal heiß. Dann zog er sich an und packte seine Sachen. Natsuko gab ihm zum Abschied noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und weg war er. Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinunter. Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Als er aus der Tür auf die Strasse trat, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Direkt vor sich sah er ein paar strahlend schokoladenbraune Augen. "Schönen guten Morgen Yama!" Fröhlich grinsend begrüßte ihn sein Wuschelkopf. Halt, moment! Replay bitte! 'Sein' Wuschelkopf? Hallo?? Was war das denn jetzt? Unwillig schüttelte Ishida den Kopf, worauf er einen besorgten Blick von Taichi erntete. "Gehts dir nicht gut?" "Hä? Äh... doch doch, alles bestens. Es ist nichts. Sag mal, wieso bist du eigentlich hier?" Verlegen kratzte sich Yagami am Hinterkopf. "Na ja, ich wollte dich eben zur Schule abholen." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Yamatos Gesicht. "Danke, echt lieb von dir!" //Lieb? Oh man, bin ich ein Mädchen??\\ Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Keiner von beiden sprach besonders viel, beide hingen sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich kamen sie am Schulgebäude an. Da sie viel zu früh waren, stellten sie sich zu einer Gruppe Jungen auf den Schulhof, die sich schließlich als Taichis Freunde herausstellten. Ein rothaariger Junge mit Strubbelfrisur und ein ziemlich gescheit aussehender mit Brille und langen dunkelblauen Haaren begrüßten Taichi. "Hey Izz, Joe! Das ist Yamato, er ist neu hier in der Schule." Schüchtern reichte Ishida den beiden die Hand. //Scheinen ja ganz nett zu sein.\\ Zu Yamatos Glück klingelte es dann auch schon zum Schulbeginn, so das er nicht weiter mit den beiden reden musste. Nicht das er sie nicht mögen würde, aber er kam sich so fehl am Platz vor. Das waren Taichis Freunde und nicht seine. Plötzlich merkte er wie eine andere nach seiner Hand schnappte und ihn zum Eingang zog. Er kam kaum hinter Taichi her, so schnell rannte der. Keuchend blieb er schließlich vor der Klassentür stehen. Yagami schien kein bißchen ausser Atem zu sein. Nachdem Yamato wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam gingen sie in die Klasse. Als der Blonde die Tafel sah traf ihn beinahe der Schlag. Mit offenem Mund las er was dort stand: YAGAMI UND ISHIDA SIND SCHWUL! Yamatos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Was dachte sich diese Tussi bloss dabei? //Wenn ich dieses rothaarige Pickelmonster in die Finger bekomme!! Ich werde sie....\\ Hätte er sich nicht zum ruhig sein gezwungen und sich immer wieder gesagt das er keine Mädchen schlug, wäre Ishida wohl vollkommen ausgerastet. Immer noch starrte er auf die Tafel, bis ihm ein brauner Wuschelkopf die Sicht versperrte. Taichi. Sofort besänftigte sich seine Wut ein wenig. Yagami nahm sich den Tafelschwamm und wischte den Spruch weg. Dann kam er wieder auf Yamato zu. "Komm Yama." Ehe der reagieren konnte, hatte sein Freund sich auch schon seine Hand geschnappt und zog ihn zu ihren Plätzen. Takenouchi und ihre Freundinnen kicherten im Hintergrund und tuschelten. Der Rest der Klasse wartete wahrscheinlich das Taichi etwas dazu sagen würde. Aber anscheinend hatte er sowas nicht vor. Seelenruhig saß er auf seinem Platz und wartete auf den Lehrer. Takenouchi, die anscheinend soetwas erwartet hatte, stellte sich vor die Tafel, damit sie auch alle hören konnten. "Hey Leute, hört mal her, ich weiß noch viel mehr! Ishidas Eltern sind geschieden! Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich getrennt, weil sie seine Visage nicht mehr sehen konnten. Kann ich nur zu gut verstehen!" Dann lachte sie mit ihrer quietschenden Kettensägenstimme. Yamato war aufgestanden und starrte die Kanalie an. //Das kann doch nicht...\\ "Und sein Vater bei dem er dann gelebt hat, hat soviel gesoffen um seine Anwesenheit zu ertragen, das er mit dem Auto vor einen Baum gefahren und abgekratzt ist. Jetzt geht er wieder seiner armen Mutter auf die Nerven. Die Frau kann einem echt leid tun." Mittlerweile wurde Yamato von Taichi festgehalten damit er nicht auf die Ausgeburt der Hölle, die da vorne alles erzählte, was nie jemand hätte wissen sollen losging. "Aufhören!" Erschrocken fuhr die ganze Klasse herum, überrascht von der Lautstärke mit der Ishida geschrien hatte. Doch Takenouchi machte weiter. "Und jetzt wollt ihr sicher wissen, woher ich das alles weiß! Ich hab die beiden *mit dem Finger auf Yamato und Taichi zeig* gestern abend im Park belauscht. Und da haben sie sich umarmt. Wie ekelhaft!" Taichi konnte Yamato nicht länger festhalten und der rannte aus der Klasse. Alle anderen Schüler starrten ihm hinterher.  
  
Kapitel 3b  
  
Taichi zögerte nicht lange und rannte hinterher. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Yamato eingeholt. Tränen liefen über dessen Gesicht. "Yama..." Yagami flüsterte nur ganz leise, doch der Blonde fuhr trotzdem erschrocken herum. Dieser Anblick zerriß ihm beinahe das Herz. Taichi wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich schmiß sich Yamato in seine Arme und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Der Braunhaarige war so überrascht, das er keinen Ton rausbrachte. "Tai... ich... ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Warum? Warum nur?" Der Blonde hatte seinen Kopf an Taichis Brust gelegt und weinte herzzerreißend. Der wusste nicht was er tun sollte. So sehr aufgelöst hatte er Yamato selbst bei ihren Gesprächen nicht erlebt. //Wie kann ich ihm nur helfen? Das hätte ich von Sora nie erwartet... Wir waren doch mal so gute Freunde!...\\ Schweigend hielten sie sich weiterhin in den Armen. "Hat... hat sie recht damit, wenn sie sagt das... mich niemand haben will? Falle ich wirklich allen zur Last?" Erschrocken drückte Yagami den Blonden ein Stück von sich weg. "Yama! Das darfst du nicht einmal denken! Glaub mir, deine Mutter und dein Bruder brauchen dich! Und..." Yamato blickte ihn aus geröteten blauen Augen an. "Und?" Taichi konnte ihn nicht ansehen. "Und... ich brauche dich auch... Weißt du Yamato, ich mag dich sehr..." //Wie wird er wohl reagieren wenn ich ihm sage, das ich... das ich... \\ Immer noch hielten die beiden sich fest in den Armen und hatten auch nicht vor den anderen loszulassen. Yamato hatte noch immer nichts erwidert und Yagami wurde langsam unwohl. "Ich mag dich auch, Taichi." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Angesprochenen. Gleich darauf verschwand dieses jedoch wieder. //Er mag mich auch! Aber bestimmt nicht auf die Art, wie ich ihn mag...\\ Schließlich entließ Taichi Yamato doch aus seinen Armen. Einige Tränen glitzerten immer noch in dessen Augen, scheinbar hatte er sich Takenouchis Gesabbel doch mehr zu Herzen genommen als der Braunhaarige dachte. "Yama... bitte glaub nicht was diese Ziege sagt! Das tut sie nur, weil du sie hast abblitzen lassen! Deine Eltern haben dich ganz bestimmt geliebt und deine Mutter tut das noch immer! Wie könnte man dich auch nicht lieben?" Yagami schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. //Verdammt, was habe ich da wieder gesagt?\\ Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück. Yamato weinte nun nicht mehr, sondern sah ihn ernst aus klaren blauen Augen an. //Was wird er wohl jetzt sagen?\\ Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an. Taichi wäre am liebsten sofort weggelaufen. Er wollte gar nicht das Yamato etwas sagte. Nach einer Weile konnte er Yamatos Blick nicht mehr standhalten und sah zu Boden. Und dann kam, was unweigerlich kommen musste: "Taichi, liebst du mich?"  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...  
  
Sorry, ist etwas kurz geworden, ich hoffe das ist nicht allzu schlimm... Hab im Moment ne kleine Schreibblokade und hoffe das dieser Teil nicht ganz so grottenschlecht geworden ist. Oki, bis zum nächsten Mal dann! 


	4. Finally back

Autor: Ayashi  
  
E-Mail: Ayashi@web.de  
  
Titel: Laß mich nicht allein! Kapitel 4+4b 4/?  
  
Warnung: Shonen Ai (muß ich davor echt noch warnen?)  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1-3  
  
Kommentar: Der Teil kommt ziemlich spät, ich weiß... Hab in so nem kleinen (oder Großen???) Kreatief gesteckt, aber plötzlich kam mir dann ne Idee wie ich weiter schreiben könnte... Joa... Mehr gibt's eigentlich nicht zu sagen. Viel Spaß!  
  
Widmung: Ishidagirl, Maddle und meine Mutter  
  
Grüße: An dieser Stelle einen ganz lieben Gruß an Natsumi!! :)  
Kapitel 4  
  
Langsam schritt Yamato den Kiesweg entlang. Lange war es her, das er ihn das letzte Mal gegangen war. Ziemlich lange. Er konnte es nicht ertragen hier zu sein, aber war es dennoch. Warum? Das wußte er selbst nicht genau. Auch dieses Mal wagte er es nicht sich umzusehen. Obwohl die Sonne hell zwischen den Wolken schien war ihm kalt und diese Totenstille jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Je näher er an sein Ziel kam, desto mehr klammerte sich seine Hand um den kleinen Blumenstrauß den er in der rechten Hand trug. Der Kies schien mit jedem Schritt lauter unter seinen Füßen zu knirschen und am liebsten hätte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wäre weggelaufen. Aber was würde ihm das bringen? Er mußte sich endlich der Realität entgegenstellen. Schließlich hatte er es erreicht: Das Grab seines Vaters. Bunte Blumen wuchsen mittlerweile auf dem Erdhügel. Seine Mutter hatte eine Friedhofsgärtnerin anstellen müssen, da sie selbst keine Zeit hatte. Ein paar Minuten stand der blonde Junge einfach so da und starrte den Grabstein an. Auch jetzt noch hatte er das Bedürfnis wegzulaufen. Dann legte er jedoch die mitgebrachten Blumen auf das Grab. Im örtlichen Blumengeschäft hatte er einen kleinen Strauß Moosröschen gekauft. //Ob es wohl verrückt ist, mit einem Toten zu reden?\\ Unschlüssig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Schließlich fing er doch an zu sprechen: "Hey Dad... Ich hoffe du hörst mich da wo du jetzt bist." Yamato kam sich irgendwie komisch vor hier mitten auf dem Friedhof zu stehen und mit dem Himmel zu reden. Aber was würde es schon noch ausmachen wenn ihn alle für verrückt hielten? Nicht das geringste, denn das taten wohl sowieso schon alle. Seine Gedanken schweiften zum vorangegangenen Tag. Wenn er nur daran dachte, an die Szene vor der Klasse, wie sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er spürte dieselbe Wut wie auch gestern schon. Hätte Taichi ihn nicht im letzten Moment zurückgehalten, hätte er diese miese Lügnerin wirklich zusammengeschlagen. Oder hatte sie vielleicht doch Recht? War er seinen Eltern wirklich auf die Nerven gegangen? Nein, nein das durfte nicht sein! Das durfte er sich nicht einreden! Taichi hatte gesagt, das seine Eltern ihn geliebt haben. //Liebe... \\ Taichi... Der einzige Freund in seinem ganzen Leben. Hatte er ihn jetzt auch verloren? Auch wenn er sich nicht zu Gefühlen hinreißen lassen wollte seit dem Tod seines Vaters, mußte er zugeben das er Taichi sehr, sehr gern hatte. //Zu gern?\\ Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als daran dachte wie Taichi ihm immer geholfen hatte seit sie sich kannten. Er sah Tais Lächeln vor sich und selbst an diesem tristen Ort erwärmte es ihm das Herz. Als er jedoch wieder an gestern zurück dachte, war die Wärme verschwunden.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Taichi, liebst du mich?" Der Angesprochene wich noch einen Schritt weiter zurück. "Yama... ich... ich..." Yamato richtete seinen Blick fest auf Taichis Augen. "Du?" fragte er ruhig. "Ich... ich... kann nicht..." Wieder sahen sie sich nur an. "Du kannst was nicht?" Der Braunhaarige senkte seinen Blick zum Boden. "Yama... Es tut mir leid!" Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, drehte Taichi sich um und lief davon. Zurück ließ er einen mehr als verdatterten Yamato.  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
Immer noch wußte er nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber eines war ihm klar: Wie auch immer die Antwort gelautet hätte, er hätte nicht gewußt wie er darauf hätte reagieren sollen. Um ehrlich zu sein wußte er nicht einmal mehr warum er Tai diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte. War es ihm denn so wichtig? Was überhaupt empfand er für Taichi? Liebe, war es das? Liebte er Taichi? Das er sich Gedanken um ihm machte, ihn vermißte, war das Liebe? Dieses kribbelige Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn er an ihn dachte oder ihn sah, war das Liebe? Seine Angst davor, dass Taichi ihn nun hassen würde und sein Herz das sich dabei zusammen krampfte, war das Liebe? Bedeutete das er war verliebt? Und noch dazu in einen Jungen? Wieder rief er sich Taichis Gesicht ins Gedächtnis, sein Lächeln, seine schokoladenbraunen Augen. Dieses Mal fühlte er sich an, als wäre sein ganzer Körper elektrisch aufgeladen. Er stellte sich vor das seine Lippen auf die samtweichen von Taichi träfen und er sich mit beiden Händen in die wilden Wuschelhaare krallte. //Ja, es muss wohl so sein... Ich liebe ihn... Von ganzem Herzen...\\ Wie Taichi wohl auf solch ein Geständnis reagieren würde? Und seine Mutter? Immerhin würde das bedeuten er wäre schwul. Ihm selbst machte diese Tatsache nicht das geringste aus, aber ob seine Mutter und sein Bruder genauso reagieren würden? Und wie hätte sein Vater darauf reagiert? Er wollte das sein Vater stolz auf ihn sein konnte, aber würde er es unter diesen Umständen auch sein? Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte nicht soviel über derartiges Zeug nachdenken. Sein Vater war Vergangenheit, Taichi jedoch nicht. Aus welchem Grund auch immer erinnerte er sich in diesem Moment an den Text eines Liedes das er mal gehört hatte: "If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right..." War es denn falsch Taichi zu lieben? Konnte es überhaupt jemals falsch sein zu lieben? Ach selbst wenn! Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Aber was, wenn Taichi... wenn er... ihn nicht liebte? Er hatte ihm ja keine Antwort gegeben. Was konnte das bedeuten? Hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen? Oder ekelte sich Taichi jetzt vor ihm, weil er dachte das Yamato ihn lieben würde? Nein, er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ts, jetzt war er wieder davon abgekommen mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte er ja seine Gedanken wahrgenommen... Anscheinend war er wohl noch nicht so weit mit ihm zu reden. Aber er würde wieder hierher kommen, auch wenn er noch immer ein unbehagliches Gefühl hatte. Langsam ging er den Kiesweg zurück den er gekommen war. Plötzlich hörte er in dem Busch neben sich etwas Rascheln und dann leise Stimmen. So unauffällig er konnte schlich er näher heran. Als er endlich etwas sah, kochte in ihm schon wieder die Wut hoch. Takenouchi! Und ihr Freundin Tachikawa! //Mal hören was die hier wollen...\\ "Hihi, das war ja wieder mal sehr aufschlußreich! Ishida redet mit einem Grabstein! Wie erbärmlich! Genauso erbärmlich wie sein sogenannter Freund Yagami. Ich schwöre dir Mimi, den mach ich noch fertig! Wer mich abblitzen läßt, hat nichts anderes verdient!" "Meinst du nicht, das es langsam reicht Sora?" Zornig starrte Takenouchi sie an. "Fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken, Mimi? Ne tolle Freundin bist du!" Tachikawa wehrte ängstlich ab. "Aber nein! Ich halte zu dir! Aber sag mal, wolltest du mir nicht noch was wichtiges erzählen?" "Ach, stimmt ja... Aber du darfst es keinem verraten: Ich bin vor ein paar Wochen Auto gefahren, also da war..." Yamato hörte nicht weiter zu. Es reichte! Endgültig! Nur weil er sie abblitzen lassen hatte! Irgendwas mußte man doch unternehmen können!  
  
Kapitel 4b  
  
So fest er nur konnte schoß Taichi den Ball in Richtung Tor. Im Netz blieb er hängen und drehte sich einige Male. So sehr er auch versuchte sich richtig auf das Fußballspielen zu konzentrieren, um so weniger gelang es ihm. Seine Gedanken waren bei den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages. Warum mußte er auch weglaufen? Was sollte Yamato denn jetzt bloß von ihm denken? // Na das ich in ihn verknallt bin...\\ Frustriert ließ er sich einfach mitten auf den Rasen fallen, war ja eh niemand außer ihm hier. Was würde der Blonde jetzt wohl von ihm denken? Warum hatte er sich nicht zusammenreißen können? Nein, er mußte unbedingt diesen Spruch ablassen. 'Wie kann man dich auch nicht lieben?' War ja klar das Yamato kapieren würde wie das gemeint war. //Und dann fragt er mich auch noch ob ich ihn liebe... Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Ja Yamato, ich liebe dich!? Dann würde er mich doch hassen...\\ Aber andererseits hatte er ja gefragt... War ihm eine Antwort so wichtig? Schon am ersten Tag hatte Taichi sich sehr zu dem Blonden hingezogen gefühlt. Und dann hatte er einfach nicht anders gekonnt als ihn zu trösten. Diese kleinen Berührungen zwischen ihnen hatte er sehr genossen. Und vorgestern im Park... Beinahe hätten sie sich geküßt. Oder nicht? Das würde er wohl niemals rausfinden, weil Takenouchi sie gestört hatte. Die war doch an allem Schuld! Hätte sie Yamato nicht vor der ganzen Klasse runtergemacht wäre diese Situation nie eingetreten! Wenn ihre Freundschaft, die gerade erst begonnen hatte nun zerstört war, war es ihre Schuld! Ihre, ihre, ihre Schuld! Wütend schlug Taichi mit der Faust auf den Boden. Tränen der Wut und der Trauer kullerten aus seinen Augen. Der Braunhaarige ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und streckte alle Viere von sich. Ein paar Wolken zogen über den blauen Himmel und verdeckten die Sonne. Plötzlich tauchte ein Gesicht vor ihm auf und er fuhr erschrocken hoch. "Onii-chan, was machst du denn hier so alleine? Heute ist doch kein Training!" Taichi wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und drehte sich zu seiner kleinen Schwester um. "Kari, was machst du denn hier?" Schnell stand er auf um nicht mehr zu ihr hochschauen zu müssen. "Mama hat gesagt ich soll dich suchen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, weil du gestern so komisch warst und die Schule geschwänzt hast." Taichi senkte den Kopf. //Hat Akiyama-sensei also doch angerufen...\\ "Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden. Laß und nach Hause gehen." Ernst sah ihn seine kleine Schwester an, sagte aber nichts und hakte sich statt dessen bei ihm ein. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ihre Mutter erwartete sie schon. Schweigend saßen sie gemeinsam beim Abendessen, bis sich Kari verabschiedete, da sie bei einer Freundin übernachten würde. Seufzend erhob sich Frau Yagami und stellte ihre Teller in die Spülmaschine. "Sag mal Taichi, was ist denn nur mit dir los? Hast du Liebeskummer? Und wer ist eigentlich dieser Yamato, der neulich angerufen hat?" Erschrocken fuhr Taichi hoch, wobei ihm die Gabel aus der Hand fiel und mit lautem Scheppern auf seinem Teller, der sich noch auf dem Tisch befand landete. Schmunzelnd drehte sich seine Mutter um. "Da hab ich wohl den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, was? Kann es sein das du womöglich sogar in eben jenen Yamato verliebt bist?" //So gut kennt sie mich also?\\ Taichi senkte den Blick. "Ich glaube es zu leugnen bringt jetzt sowieso nichts mehr. Ja, du hast recht." Eine Träne kullerte aus seinem rechten Auge und zerschellte auf dem Tisch. Schweigend nahm Yuko Yagami ihren Sohn in die Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. Das war es also was ihn so quälte! Er liebte einen Jungen. Natürlich konnte sie ihm nicht verübeln das er ihr nichts gesagt hatte, schließlich mußte er erstmal selbst damit klarkommen. "Sch... es wird alles wieder gut, glaub mir! Hast du es ihm gesagt?" Wieder wischte sich der Braunhaarige mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. "Indirekt..." Yuko löste die Umarmung, hielt ihn aber nur auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt. "Indirekt? Und wie hat er darauf reagiert?" Eine Weile schwieg Taichi, bis er endlich antwortete. "Er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn liebe..." Erstaunt hob Yuko die Augenbrauen. "Und was hast du gesagt?" Taichi seufzte. "Gar nichts, ich bin weggelaufen. Ich will gar nicht erst wissen was er jetzt von mir denkt. Das war's dann wohl mit unserer Freundschaft..." Wieder brach er in Tränen aus. //Oh bitte laß es nicht so enden... \\ Yuko nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte ihm vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen. "Sag doch sowas nicht! Er hat dich danach gefragt, vielleicht empfindet er genauso wie du! Du solltest ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage geben." Der Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kann ich nicht! Er würde mich hassen..." Seine Mutter seufzte. "Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber rede auf jeden Fall mit ihm!" Daraufhin ließ sie ihn los und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Schlaf gut und denk noch mal drüber nach! Gute Nacht." Mit einem Klack fiel die Tür ins Schloß. Taichi lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Schlafen? Das konnte er ganz sicher jetzt nicht. //Sie hat mir keine Vorwürfe gemacht... Sie hat überhaupt nichts dazu gesagt das ich schwul bin...\\ Seufzend erhob er sich und ging in sein Zimmer. Er legte sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. //Was er wohl jetzt gerade macht?\\ Schon wieder waren seine Gedanken bei Yamato und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Durch das Fenster konnte er das Licht der Straßenlaternen sehen. Es war still, zu still. Das einzige Geräusch das er wahrnahm war das monotone Ticken seiner Uhr. Tick tack, tick tack... Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und steckte seinen Kopf unter das Kissen um es nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Er hätte schreien können. Warum war nur alles so kompliziert? Sollte er wirklich mit Yamato reden? Oder nicht? Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Oder besser nicht? Alles Fragen die er nicht beantworten konnte. Wie sollte er ihm erklären warum er weggerannt war? Er war durcheinander. Das würde er ihm doch niemals abkaufen! Na ja, einen Versuch war es wert. //Ich werde ihn fragen ob wir die ganze Sache nicht einfach vergessen können. Genau das werde ich tun...\\ Also würde er wirklich mit Yamato reden. Einen anderen Weg würde es wohl nicht geben. Er schmiß das Kissen an die Wand und stand auf um sich auszuziehen. Seine Klamotten landeten irgendwo im Zimmer. Schnell zog er sein Schlaf-T-Shirt an und kuschelte sich unter seine Bettdecke. Er würde morgen mit ihm reden und zwar noch vor der Schule!  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...  
  
Sorry, das der Teil so kurz geworden ist... Der nächste wird wieder länger, ich versprech's! 


End file.
